


kiss it better

by homiten



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homiten/pseuds/homiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae watches Junmyeon shudder and unwrap the tie from around his neck, stretches it taut and brings it up to Jongdae’s lips. "Open up," he says. "Sehun doesn't need to hear this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of suchen chatfic that got out of control. I apologize for any inconsistencies and ooc Junmyeon specifically.
> 
> Thank you to ladderax for the beta.

Junmyeon and Jongdae are still technically newlyweds, even if they’ve been married for going on two years now. It’s habit that Jongdae brings Junmyeon his lunch at work when he's unable to meet Jongdae. 

Sehun already knows him by sight, so he just lets Jongdae into Junmyeon's office. He knows Junmyeon won't mind even if he has documents out because Jongdae's not interested in snooping. 

Jongdae's only interested in waiting for Junmyeon to get back from his meeting. He's running late and Jongdae has to amuse himself for a little bit while Junmyeon schmoozes and pretends to pay attention to Chanyeol's financial reports. 

While Jongdae lays out the picnic blanket on the floor of Junmyeon's office, Junmyeon checks his watch anxiously. Jongdae's got the food laid out in neat rows, cutely arranging them in little heart shapes scattered across different portions of the blanket.

Then he starts undressing and lays himself out on the flannel. It's pretty much all Junmyeon could possibly want in order to relax after his stupid meeting. Jongdae's sure Junmyeon will be surprised and appreciative, or at least he hopes so once the air conditioning kicks in. 

Junmyeon gets back from his meeting and Sehun is already smirking because Junmyeon doesn't even have to say it, but his soft, "please hold all my calls" makes Sehun want to laugh. Everyone on this floor already knows what happens when Jongdae brings Junmyeon his lunch, but he prepares his notebook nonetheless, brings up Junmyeon's calendar and hides it behind his riveting game of solitaire. 

Junmyeon's breath rushes out staccato when he sees Jongdae spread out on the flannel on the floor. He's surrounded by food and wearing nothing but a smile. The only noise in the office is Junmyeon's door shutting and the soft hum of the air conditioning. 

Last he saw Jongdae it was after he'd gotten his tie knotted. Jongdae hadn't stirred while Junmyeon fingered him open for Jongdae's favourite black plug. He was still a bit loose from the night before, but Jongdae needed more lube. He'd made sure to press a kiss to Jongdae's cheek and neck and forehead before he left. Jongdae was such a deep sleeper when he was comfortable or worn out.

Junmyeon is thoroughly unsurprised to see Jongdae in his office though. He locks his door, drops to his knees and then crawls over to his husband. Jongdae's shivering in the cool air of the office. He keeps tossing his bangs out of his eyes so he can take in Junmyeon's muscles shifting underneath the crisp white of his dress shirt, steel grey tie pulled out of it's knot. 

He doesn't reach out to touch Junmyeon, content to wait and see what he'll do. If he’ll lean down and kiss Jongdae's lips first, or if he'll spread his legs first, or if he'll pull Jongdae down onto his back and work the plug out of his ass first. 

Junmyeon does none of these things, just causes Jongdae to make a soft confused noise when Junmyeon smiles and picks his way up Jongdae's body. His palms pressed flat against the ground, biceps flexing when he shifts his weight, body sliding and climbing over the dips and planes of Jongdae's body. 

Jongdae's thighs part of his own volition and Junmyeon butts his head against Jongdae's sternum. "You spoil me so much," he says simply and breathes deep Jongdae's scent, whatever he can get of it, entirely. Wants to press his face into Jongdae's armpits, bite at the skin of his chest and lay his face in the curve of Jongdae's neck. 

He kisses Jongdae's moles. Kisses them until Jongdae's trembling from the strain of holding himself and Junmyeon up, lower lip wobbling in impatience and his breath catching every time Junmyeon looks up at him from beneath his lashes. 

Junmyeon's got his hair styled up and Jongdae just wants to run his hands through it, feel the hold snap until the strands work themselves soft again and he can pull Junmyeon's hair back. 

"You're so good, babe. I'm going to fuck you like it's our wedding night all over again," Junmyeon says as Jongdae tips his head back, moans when Junmyeon pushes himself up and kisses his way up Jongdae's adam's apple.

"The food's gonna get cold," Jongdae mumbles against Junmyeon's lips. He sighs and lets Junmyeon trail his nose up his cheek so he can mouth at the cleft of Junmyeon's chin. 

"I don't fucking care about the food, Jongdae," Junmyeon says and Jongdae manages an oh before the force of Junmyeon's kiss has him rocking back dangerously. His arms lock, his own muscles straining, and Junmyeon hums in contentment. His hands run up the length of Jongdae's thigh, skim over his hipbone and settle behind him; he presses Jongdae forward and they both topple over. 

Jongdae's got whipped cream in his hair and everything smells like kimchi, but he can't do anything besides whimper Junmyeon's name. 

Junmyeon runs his hands through Jongdae's hair, scratches lightly at his scalp, uses his advantage to tilt Jongdae's head. And even though they're the same size it makes him hot to know that Jongdae will let him lead and is willing to give up control. It makes Junmyeon feel powerful. 

In all things Jongdae will let Junmyeon make the first move. Curiosity if nothing else, but he's content to make plans first before action. So he's patient when Junmyeon finally sits up to undo his tie, unbutton his shirt. Jongdae's hands grip his thighs and Junmyeon unclasps his belt buckle and the button on his slacks under watchful dark eyes. 

Jongdae's cheeks are flushed and he waits and waits for Junmyeon to let him know what he needs. 

Junmyeon says it again, "you spoil me," half in awe and half in a promise and Jongdae needs to know just how intensely Junmyeon feels about his husband. Like he can't get enough of his husband. Like he can't be without Jongdae and how much Jongdae dedicates so much of himself implicitly and explicitly to Junmyeon and he appreciates it. He's thankful. 

"When are you going to realize I don't deserve it?" 

He doesn't give Jongdae room to answer, just licks and bites his way across Jongdae's chest, rubs patterns into the hard buds of his nipples until Jongdae's hissing, still fucking up the layout of the food. Jongdae still has cream in his hair and he doesn't even really give a fuck when Junmyeon's singing his praises because it also gets Junmyeon off thinking about how Jongdae takes care of him. 

"You’re mine, Jun," he says, voice almost reverent when he finally can. Junmyeon groans low, guttural, voice trapped on a whine while his eyes slip shut, pleased. 

Jongdae watches Junmyeon shudder and unwrap the tie from around his neck, stretches it taut and brings it up to Jongdae’s lips. "Open up," he says. "Sehun doesn't need to hear this."

Jongdae wonders if they will even get to eat though. He spent so much time trying to cook. He whipped the cream himself, and picked the strawberries from their garden. He even brought the kimchi they made together a few weeks ago. 

But it’s okay that Junmyeon doesn’t seem like he can control himself. Junmyeon is his, and he wasn’t lying during his vows. He had those words inscribed on Junmyeon's ring. 

He whispers it in Junmyeon's ear when they fuck and it makes Junmyeon breathless, desperate and eager to validate it while Jongdae fucks him, fucks him open with his cock and then bends him over to eat it out. They’d said their vows between God and then Junmyeon had fucked his out of Jongdae a second time during the honeymoon; made him repeat it all while Junmyeon licked him out on the balcony. 

Junmyeon is Jongdae’s responsibility to take care of, and he takes so much pride in it, even if it’s just bringing Junmyeon lunch every time he's overworked. Which is kinda often, really, but they make it work. 

But Jongdae agrees, and even if he didn't, Sehun wouldn’t get a free show this time because Junmyeon gags Jongdae with his tie. He wraps his belt around Jongdae's wrist and pulls him down the flannel and onto his thighs. 

Jongdae spreads his arms out above his head, hands held firmly together, and tips his head so he can watch Junmyeon work from beneath his bangs. 

Junmyeon makes Jongdae flip over onto his hands and knees and assume the position. It has him bent over in between Junmyeon's thighs so that he can't move at all, held immobile while Junmyeon takes Jongdae’s body under his control. 

Junmyeon thinks that It's so lovely to hear Jongdae curse when he can't do anything but take it, when he's so stretched from the plug he put back in after his shower that morning.

He imagines that Jongdae probably wore it while cooking Junmyeon's lunch. Felt it pressing and rubbing inside him as he walked from their apartment to the subway, and while he flashed his ID at the guards in reception on the ground floor of Junmyeon's office building. When he rode the elevator up 15 flights before working it out of himself to lay on Junmyeon's carpeted floor.

Junmyeon appreciates all that, but he's a bit sad that he didn't get to pull it out himself. He envisioned working it out of Jongdae's asshole using his teeth, then using his mouth to fuck it into Jongdae's body before pulling on the base until it slipped free. 

Junmyeon takes his time. His hands skim over the moles on Jongdae’s back and the gooseflesh on his body. He sets a leisurely pace, time of little consequence when he has Jongdae speared on his cock, enjoying the cute little picnic Jongdae made for them. 

He shifts, helps Jongdae up so he can sit back against his chest and buries his face in the space between Jongdae’s shoulder blades when Jongdae cries out. He keeps an arm around Jongdae's middle just in case so that he doesn't have to strain himself to grind down, raise up on his thighs, rinse, repeat. 

Junmyeon tries to be really considerate. His thrusts are intermittent and shallow so that he can focus on working his tie out of Jongdae’s mouth and feeding him while he squirms and bucks on Junmyeon's cock. He shushes Jongdae softly, bites at the skin of Jongdae’s jaw when he tries to push Junmyeon into action. 

He doesn’t really mind when Jongdae gets impatient, gets demanding and squeezes Junmyeon's cock from the inside. But Jongdae tries his best to force Junmyeon's orgasm. He’s suffering. 

Jongdae squeezes Junmyeon's cock until he hisses and bucks, bites his fingers meanly when Junmyeon tries to press pieces of pineapple on his tongue. He's not sorry. He says as much until Junmyeon takes a hold of Jongdae's cock and strokes him while worrying his teeth against Jongdae’s nape.

Junmyeon comes just like that, plugs Jongdae back up and helps him put his clothes back on shaking limbs and kisses pouts away from trembling lips with a promise of later. Even though Jongdae's cock is hard and he's ready to push Junmyeon back onto the wood of his desk, press Junmyeon until his head is hanging off the edge and fuck into his mouth until he's crying.

Jongdae leaves for home after Junmyeon presses the plug back inside him. He’d gone maddeningly slow, toying with Jongdae’s rim and playing with the come seeping out, proud of himself clearly. He tucks Jongdae back into his slacks and kisses him goodbye. He's not allowed to touch himself according to Junmyeon. 

Which, "like hell," he mutters to himself while jogging down the steps to the subway. But it does hold some appeal, even for him to make some sort of conscious effort. So he does his best. 

He does the laundry when he gets in, separating the colours and the whites before he grabs the basket full of Junmyeon's dress shirts that need ironing. 

The weight of the plug is constant, hedging just on the edge of his conscious thought. Even though it's not metal, it's still substantial and Jongdae loves it so much because he loves the feel of something holding him open. 

If he's honest, he'd like to keep it in him all the time if Junmyeon can't find it in himself to quit his job and stuff Jongdae full of cock all day everyday, the selfish bastard. 

He prepares dinner in the same manner, moving competently yet slow enough to savour the sensations that keep arousal hovering in deep in his abdomen and burning insistently near his lower back. 

Eventually though, he gets tired enough to want a nap. And that's where Junmyeon finds him after work, spread out on their bed with his ass catted up and his face buried deep in a pile of their pillows. 

Junmyeon huffs in amusement because when Jongdae is not inconveniently starfished all over the bed, he sleeps like he runs and it looks ridiculous and childish but it's endearing. He looks sinful, half naked and the hem of his shorts riding up so high Junmyeon can see the shadow of his balls and the crease of his asscheek. 

The duvet's been thrown haphazardly around him, must've twisted and turned until the original shape was less practical and more of a facsimile of actual coverage. "Jesus Christ, Jongdae," he whispers, doesn't want to wake Jongdae up. "What the fuck am I supposed to do with you?"

Junmyeon wants to pull that plug out and ease his cock in, fuck him open and awake and press kisses to the side of Jongdae's face and come inside him again. He kisses a sleepy Jongdae awake, takes him to the shower, eases the plug out carefully and then double checks that he hasn't come yet, if he followed Junmyeon's instructions. 

And of course Jongdae did resist the urge to put his hands on his body, but only because he knows how much it fascinates Junmyeon to see his cock an angry purple red when he’s hard and aching. When he hasn't touched himself at all and he’s desperate and needy and demanding to be fucked, _Jun, fuck me, please_. 

Junmyeon soaps him up and washes every inch of Jongdae’s body. He kneels on the shower floor to suckle on the head of Jongdae's cock, mouth hot and tongue firm while Jongdae washes his hair. 

Jongdae's legs are trembling and he's threatening to collapse, but he still has enough desire and stubbornness to fuck Junmyeon's face. He doesn't plan on making it easy for Junmyeon at all, just spreads his legs to stabilize himself and presses in in in until Junmyeon gags loudly and swallows, fingers digging into Jongdae's ass to hold him straight so that he doesn't slip and kill himself, but never to actually stop him.

Junmyeon gags, drops his jaw and pulls Jongdae further in until he can't breathe anything but the scent of soap and the feel of slick skin and wet hair on his face. 

"Tap out," Jongdae mumbles. Junmyeon pulls back a bit, knows his face is red and his nose is running, so attractive, but Jongdae's got his eyes closed and his face is screwed up like he's in pain. "Junmyeon tap out, you fucking--" and Junmyeon swallows hard, has to drop his mouth wide open so that he doesn't involuntarily bite Jongdae's cock. 

For all the good it does, because Jongdae starts shaking, his knees giving out completely, and he pulls out just in time for Junmyeon to catch his lower half as they pitch backwards in the shower. Junmyeon goes ass over tea kettle and Jongdae barely manages to catch himself on the wall even though his knee smashes hard into the tile floor and is killing him.

He's still so close and he whimpers when he wraps a hand around his erection in single minded determination. 

"How the fuck are you still going," Junmyeon moans from beside him. 

"Shut up shut up shut the fuck u--" Jongdae's choking on his tears because it hurts so much and he's so close, but Junmyeon's gotten his legs back underneath him, seems to have found the shower lube and is pressing inside him, making him bite his lips nearly bloody on a scream. 

Junmyeon doesn't wait, just snaps hard and fast with one arm anchoring Jongdae's arms to his chest for leverage and the other curled right around Jongdae's throat. Jongdae’s cock bobs in front of him. He rocks into Junmyeon’s thrusts, knees dragging over the tile unforgivingly, and he can feel his cock slapping against the shower wall ineffectually. 

One wrong move and Jongdae's going to end up with a concussion but Junmyeon doesn't want to stop, not when Jongdae's cursing and crying and moaning so nice over the sound of the shower. Not while Jongdae's entire body looks red and flushed and he's gonna come from Junmyeon's cock any minute now. Hopefully before his arm gets dislocated. 

But Jongdae shouts and he’s finally coming, cock bumping and rubbing up against the tile wall of their shower. The steam in the shower is cloying and thick and for a moment, Junmyeon believes he’s going to pass out. He can’t breathe.

Junmyeon's knees and back are killing him and Jongdae doesn't look much better. He's rubbing his face against the wet tile and panting like he can't breathe. "Turn off the water," Jongdae says, voice rasping, and Junmyeon tries to untangle himself, slips, falls down again and brings Jongdae with him. They both groan when Jongdae's face meets the floor tiles and Junmyeon's cock slips out. 

He manages to right himself long enough to turn the level, and the sound of silence after the water goes down the drain is deafening. Jongdae's still face down on the shower floor and Junmyeon's huddled by Jongdae's foot. He's slightly concerned. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks Jongdae and then laughs when he hears Jongdae clearly whimper and immediately start to bitch. 

"I legit want a divorce. Holy shit." 

"Cant get rid of me," Junmyeon mumbles, and even if it sounds pained Jongdae still laughs at him. Jongdae kicks out until Junmyeon picks himself up and then Jongdae in turn. "Do you need a doctor?" he asks, checking for bruises and swelling. 

He flips Jongdae around, checks the back of his thighs, spreads him open, checks his asshole. He turns Jongdae again and lets him sag against the wall. Jongdae snorts. "Bruised knees seem to be the extent. I'm sore but I'll be fine. We've had worse." 

He squirms while Junmyeon bends to check his knees. They're red, but Jongdae's standing fine on his own. Junmyeon then checks his balls, lightly turns Jongdae's cock this way and that and Jongdae bats at him tiredly. "When you said in sickness and health I assumed soup would be involved? Stop prodding me. I'm fine." It makes Junmyeon squawk. 

He wants to pick Jongdae up, make sure he's alright since apparently they just came supremely close to death, but when the best thing to do when Jongdae gets like this is to burrito him in a duvet and deny him any range of motion until he goes soft and sweet again. 

He corrals Jongdae out of the shower and into the bedroom where he gets Jongdae towelled down and into bed with practised ease. "Don't touch me," Jongdae frowns and pulls the covers closer, but Junmyeon smiles. 

"Baby," he whispers. "Jongdae," and nuzzles into the crook of Jongdae's neck. Wraps him up in his arms until he can't move and rubs his chin over the crown of Jongdae's head until he whines and relaxes, shower warm and sleepy. 

Junmyeon waits until Jongdae's not trying to bite him before he slips under the duvet, making space for his husband to move in close and snuffle into his chest.


End file.
